My Butler is My Daddy
by Marionette-M
Summary: Di hari yang tenang tersebut, suatu kejadian gawat menimpa Ciel yang membuat Sebastian sedikit kewalahan. Peristiwa apa yah?


Baru kali ini atashi main-main ke fandom Kuroshitsuji.

Berhubungan ada yang nge-request fic-nya Kuroshitsuji, makanya atashi mampir deh~

Yang nge-request fic ini, kalau dikau tidak baca, nanti atashi kutuk lho! XD /plak

Selamat membaca~

* * *

**Title:** My Butler is My Daddy

**Warning:** awas! OOC berat dan sedikit shounen-ai!

**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji ntuh bukan punya atashi, tapi punya Toboso Yana lho! :D

* * *

Siang itu di kediaman Phantomhive.

Begitu sunyi, tenang, dan damai.

Para pelayan Ciel yang biasanya mengacau pun betapa tumbennya dapat mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka dengan lancar.

Sedangkan, sang butler mengerjakan berbagai pekerjaan di mansion tersebut dengan 'perfect' seperti biasanya.

Waktu menujukkan pukul 01.00 siang.

Sebastian yang sedang mengelap meja pun menyusaikan pekerjaannya tersebut dan menuju ruang kerja sang bocchan.

_Tok tok tok_, suara pintu ruang kerja Ciel yang diketuk oleh Sebastian secara pelan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sebastian pun mengetuk kembali pintu ruang kerja Ciel.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

_'Apa bocchan tertidur yah?'_ batinnya bingung.

Akhirnya Sebastian memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang kerja Ciel tanpa dipersilahkan masuk oleh Ciel.

Betapa kagetnya sang butler tersebut ketika melihat majikannya pingsan di lantai begitu saja.

"Bocchan!" teriak Sebastian sembari menghampiri Ciel.

"Bocchan!" teriaknya lagi sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Ciel.

Karena Ciel tidak siuman juga, akhirnya Sebastian menggendongnya ke kamar Ciel dan memanggil dokter.

Tak lama, dokter terbaik yang dipanggil Sebastian pun datang ke mansion tersebut.

Dokter itu pun langsung memeriksa keadaan Ciel.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan bocchan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sepertinya kepala terbentur sesuatu sehingga ia pingsan. Tak usah cemas, sebentar lagi ia juga akan sadar," jawab dokter tersebut yang disambut helaan lega oleh Sebastian.

Tak lama, Ciel pun tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Bocchan! Bocchan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ukh... Bocchan?" tanya Ciel yang memegang kepalanya yang habis terbentur sesuatu.

"Iya. Bocchan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian yang mulai tenangan.

"Bocchan... Siapa?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian terdiam mematung.

Ia pun menghadap ke dokter.

Yang dipandang oleh Sebastian hanya bisa ikut mematung.

"Ini di mana?" tanya Ciel lagi.

Sebastian pun langsung mencengkram kerah sang dokter.

"Dokter. Ini maksudnya apa, ya?" tanya Sebastian sembari tersenyum.

Walaupun ia tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan hawa yang 'tidak enak'.

"Eh, ano... Ini... Sepertinya bocchan terkena amnesia mendadak," jawab dokter itu ketakutan karena Sebastian.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau papa-ku yah?" tanya Ciel lagi sembari menunjuk Sebastian.

Sebastian yang ditunjuk pun menjadi salah tingkah.

"Bu-bukan. Aku adalah butler bocchan. Dan kau adalah bocchan," jawab Sebastian sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya walaupun ia sedang sweatdropped.

"Ja-jadi, kau bukan papa-ku?" tanya Ciel lagi sembari berlinang air mata.

"Ah, bukan. Maksud ku..." Sebastian mulai salah tingkah.

"Iya, dia papa-mu, nak," kata sang dokter tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Papa!" kata Ciel sembari tersenyum manis menghadap Sebastian.

Sebastian pun langsung menarik dokter tersebut dan berbicara sekecil mungkin agar Ciel tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Dokter, maksudmu apa?" tanya Sebastian dengan mengeluarkan hawa 'tidak enak'-nya lagi.

"Aku tahu kalau Ciel Phantomhive itu tidak memiliki orang tua. Makanya, untuk saat ini, jadilah orang tuanya hingga ia mendapatkan ingatannya kembali," kata sang dokter.

"Kalau begitu, kapan ingatannya akan kembali lagi?" omel Sebastian.

"Mungkin, bisa besok atau lusa atau minggu depan atau bulan depan," jawab sang dokter.

Sebastian pun mematung kembali.

"Keluar kau!" teriak Sebastian sembari menendang sang dokter keluar dari mansion Phantomhive.

"Papa!" panggil Ciel.

"Jangan panggil papa!" omel Sebastian ke Ciel.

"Eh, kenapa...?" tanya Ciel sembari berlinang air mata.

Sebastian terdiam melihat sang bocchan tersebut yang kini telah amnesia.

Sebastian memandangi Ciel dengan wajah yang iba.

"Baik, kau boleh memanggil-ku papa," jawab Sebastian.

"Yeeh! Papa!" teriak Ciel senang.

Sebastian menghela nafas yang panjang.

"Papa kenapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, bocchan," jawab Sebastian.

"Bocchan itu apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Bocchan itu anda," jawab Sebastian yang urat kemarahannya mulai muncul.

"Namaku bocchan?" tanya Ciel dengan polosnya.

"Bukan! Bocchan itu artinya tuan muda. Namamu Ciel," kata Sebastian yang mulai ingin marah.

"Jadi namaku Ciel?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya, bocchan!" jawab Sebastian.

"Kenapa papa manggil aku bocchan?" tanya Ciel.

"Karena anda yang menyuruhku memanggil seperti itu, bocchan!" Sebastian udah mulai mau nangis darah.

"Papa kenapa engga panggil aku Ciel aja?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Karena saya butler anda!" omel Sebastian.

"Butler? Katanya kamu papa-ku," kata Ciel yang mulai ingin menangis lagi.

_'Kayanya daritadi pembicaraannya muter-muter terus, ga berkembang,'_ pikir Sebastian.

"Baik, baik. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Aku akan memanggil-mu Ciel. Puas?" tanya Sebastian.

"Yeah! Makasih, pa!" kata Ciel sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya.

Sebastian pun terlena oleh senyuman tersebut.

_'Dia boleh ku makan ga yah? Tapi nanti ga sesuai kontrak. Makan atau engga yah? Makan ga yah?'_ batin Sebastian bingung karena senyuman tersebut.

"Pa, aku laper," kata Ciel.

"Ah, baik. Saya akan menyediakan makanan untuk anda," kata Sebastian sembari pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Ciel begitu saja di kamarnya.

15 menit berlalu dan semua makanan sudah siap.

"Boc-Ciel! Makanan sudah siap," panggil Sebastian sembari memasuki kamar Ciel.

Tetapi, tidak ada orang sama sekali di kamar Ciel.

_'Bocchan ke mana yah?'_ batin Sebastian.

"Ciel! Bocchan! Ciel!" panggil Sebastian yang bingung ingin memanggil Ciel dengan sebutan 'Bocchan' atau 'Ciel'.

10 menit berlalu dan Sebastian masih belum menemui Ciel.

_'Jangan-jangan, dia diculik lagi!'_ batin Sebastian panik.

"Bocchan! Ciel! Bocchan!" panggil Sebastian lagi.

"Papa!" teriak Ciel.

Saat Sebastian menengok ke belakang, Ciel mulai berlari menuju Sebastian.

Kemudian, Ciel pun langsung memeluk Sebastian dengan erat.

"Papa! Aku takut! Aku daritadi nyariin papa, tapi rumah ini terlalu besar, makanya aku ga tau jalannya," tangis Ciel sembari tetap memeluk Sebastian dengan erat.

Sebastian pun tersentuh melihat Ciel dan berniat menghiburnya.

"Cup ucup ucup di ucup, jangan nangis yah Ciel ku sayang. Kalau nangis, nanti ketemu Alois-chan lho, terus mata Ciel diubek-ubek kaya Hanna," hibur Sebastian.

Tapi, mendengar kata 'mata diubek-ubek', Ciel menangis lebih kencang lagi.

"Ah! Boc-Ciel! Jangan nangis dong Ciel-ku sayang! Nanti papa beliin tongkat baru deh!" hibur Sebastian lagi.

Tetap saja, Ciel masih menangis kencang.

"Nang ning, ning nang ning nung, nang ning, ning nang ning nung," kata Sebastian sembari menggendong Ciel agar Ciel tidak menangis lagi.

Akhirnya, beberapa saat kemudian, Ciel pun berhenti menangis.

"Yosh! Ciel anakku pinter! Kalau gede mau jadi apa?" tanya Sebastian agar Ciel tidak menangis lagi.

"Ka-kalau udah gede, aku mau jadi superman!" jawab Ciel sembari sedikit terisak-isak.

"Uwiih, emang anak babeh yang satu ini pinter! Papa doain deh biar Ciel entar gedenya jadi superman biar bisa terbang syuung syuung di langit," jawab Sebastian dengan logat betawi.

"Papa, aku laper nih," kata Ciel.

"Yo weiis! Kita ke ruang makan aja yuk!" kata Sebastian sembari menggendong Ciel pergi ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Ciel pun langsung memilih-milih makanan yang ia suka.

Sedangkan Sebastian, Maylene, Bard, Finian, dan Tanaka seperti biasanya hanya berdiri di samping meja makan.

"Kok papa, om, tante, dan kakek ga ikut makan?" tanya Ciel.

"Kami tidak lapar, bocchan," jawab Finian, padahal sebenarnya mereka lapar.

"Bocchan? Kenapa sih semuanya manggil aku bocchan?" kata Ciel marah seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan panggil aku bocchan! Panggil aku Ciel dong!" pinta Ciel.

Semua pelayan Ciel pun langsung sweatdropped, kecuali Sebastian dan Tanaka.

"Cepet panggil aku Ciel!" kata Ciel sembari menendang-nendang kakinya di udara, tanda bahwa ia ngambek.

"Ci-Ciel," panggil mereka bertiga.

Ciel pun tersenyum puas.

"Hoi! Memangnya amnesia bocchan sampai separah ini yah?" bisik Bard ke Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalian tidak mau makan?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak, Ciel. Kami sudah kenyang," jawab Maylene.

"Pokoknya kalian harus makan! Kalau engga, aku ga mau ikut makan!" ambek Ciel lagi.

"Boc-Ciel, kami semua sudah makan, makanya kami tidak lapar lagi," jawab Sebastian.

"Makan! Makan!" paksa Ciel sembari bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

"Baik, baik, baik," jawab Sebastian.

Akhirnya, seluruh pelayan kediaman Phantomhive makan bersama dengan Ciel di meja itu juga.

Selesai makan, Ciel langsung meminta Sebastian untuk bermain dengannya.

"Ciel, papa harus kerja dulu," jawab Sebastian.

"Aku maunya main sama papa!" pinta Ciel lagi.

"Ciel anakku sayang, papa harus mengawasi mereka bekerja, kalau engga, mereka bakalan hancurin rumah Ciel," jawab Sebastian.

"Biarinin aja ancur! Pokoknya aku mau main sama papa di luar!" ambek Ciel lagi.

Akhirnya, Sebastian pun menemani sang bocchan bermain di taman dengan seberkas harapan agar saat ia kembali, pekerjaannya tidak bertambah.

Saat Ciel sedang memetik bunga, tiba-tiba Ciel bertanya ke Sebastian.

"Pa, mama di mana?" tanya Ciel.

Sebastian pun langsung mematung.

Sebastian langsung menengok kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu.

"Ini mama-mu!" jawab Sebastian sembari menggendong sebuah makhluk yang berbulu dan berkumis.

Kucing.

"Masa mama-ku kucing?" tanya Ciel yang hampir mau menangis.

"Bu-bukan! Papa hanya bercanda, canda! Jangan nangis yah!" hibur Sebastian.

"Akulah mamamu, Ciel!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Sebastian dan Ciel langsung mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Ternyata sumber suara tersebut berasal dari atas pohon.

Orang yang meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut langsung meloncat dari pohon tersebut dan sialnya, ia terjatuh.

"Duh, aduh...," kata orang itu.

"Jadi kau mamaku?" tanya Ciel lagi.

"Iya, akulah mamamu, Ciel!" kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah...

"Shinigami. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sebastian kepada shinigami berpakaian serba merah tersebut.

"Huh, kok Sebas-chan galak banget sih sama aku? Aku kan hanya mengatakan kebenaran," jawab Grell dengan nadanya yang 'khas' dan langsung membuat bulu kuduk Sebastian berdiri.

"Kok mama cowo? Bukannya mama mestinya cewe?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Hohoho. Aku pengecualian, sayangku. Walaupun aku cowo, aku tetap mamamu," jawab Grell.

"Oh, berarti mama sama papa yaoi-an yah?" tanya Ciel yang langsung membangkitkan amarah Sebastian.

"Kalau kau amnesia, kenapa kau tau arti yaoi?" omel Sebastian.

"Tidak boleh ingat yah?" tanya Ciel dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"Tentu saja boleh, sayangku," jawab Grell sembari mengusap-usap pipi Ciel.

"Aku sayang mama deh!" kata Ciel sembari memeluk Grell.

"Oh, kau anak yang baik yah! Padahal kalau kau tidak amnesia, kau anak yang sangat buruk kelakuannya. Fufufu," kata Grell sembari mengusap-usap kepala Ciel penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Papa sama mama kok kayanya ga akrab?" tanya Ciel.

"Kami akrab kok, sayang!" jawab Grell sembari memeluk tangan kiri Sebastian.

Sebastian tetap mematung.

"Kalau akrab, mama cium papa dong!" perintah Ciel.

"Uwooh! Ini saat-saat yang aku inginkan!" jawab Grell.

"Sebas-chan, terimalah ciuman manisku semanis madu!" teriak Grell sembari memonyongkan bibirnya untuk mencium pipi Sebastian.

Yang mau dicium udah memasang tampang horor layaknya ingin dicium oleh kuntilanak. (Author digampar Grell)

Hampir kena, hampir kena, dikit lagi, dikit lagi, sedikiiit lagi kena, dan dan dan, goooool! /plak

Maksudnya, saat Grell hampir mencium pipi Sebastian, sebuah death scythe tepat mengenai kepala Grell hingga sebuah tonjolan kecil muncul di kepala Grell.

"Grell Sutcliff! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya William.

"William! Bukan, begini. Ano, aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, makanya aku mampir ke sini dan melihat bahwa bocah ini kehilangan ingatan. Lalu, lalu...," alibi Grell.

"Alasan tidak diterima!" kata William yang menendang wajah Grell.

William pun menarik rambut Grell dengan kasar dan menyeretnya.

"Maafkan dia karena telah mengganggu aktifitas siang kalian," kata William sembari membungkukkan badannya ke Ciel, tetapi tetap memandang Ciel dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Ukh, papa, aku takut," kata Ciel sembari bersembunyi di balik punggung Sebastian.

"Papa? Apa maksudnya, iblis?" tanya William penasaran.

"Wil, begini. Sebenernya, bocchan siang ini kehilangan ingatan dan...," tangis Sebastian di William.

"Uuh... Cup cup cup, Sebas-chan, jangan nangis lagi yah," hibur William.

"Makacih yah, Wil-chan. Nanti aku buatkan kue deh," kata Sebastian senang.

"Yey! Makasih yah, Sebas-chan! Sebas-chan baik deh!" jawab William.

Sedangkan, Ciel dan Grell hanya bisa bersweatdropped ria melihat adegan tersebut.

"Ehem. Grell Sutcliff, ayo kembali," kata William sembari menarik rambut panjang Grell.

"Sampai jumpa, Sebas-ch- auuu!" teriak Grell kesakitan yang rambutnya dijambak William sebelum Grell dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Pa, tadi siapa?" tanya Ciel.

"Huss! Jangan nanya-nanya, itu tadi orang gila! Ga usah dipikirin!" jawab Sebastian yang hanya dijawab oleh Ciel dengan anggukkan tanda mengerti.

~~~(O^O)~~~

Malamnya, Ciel pun berganti baju dengan piyamanya yang biasa dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Ciel bobo aja yah di sini. Papa mau persiapin peralatan buat besok," kata Sebastian.

"Engga mau! Papa tidur di sini juga sama aku yah!" rengek Ciel.

"Lho? Kenapa? Ciel takut yah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya, papa di sini aja yah sama aku," rengek Ciel lagi.

Akhirnya, Sebastian pun terpaksa tidur bersama Ciel di ranjang Ciel.

"Pa, nyanyi dong," kata Ciel.

"Eh, nyanyi apa? Papa ga bisa nyanyi!" kata Sebastian.

"Nyanyi! Mesti nyanyi!" perintah Ciel.

Akhirnya, Sebastian pun menyanyi.

"London bridge is falling down! Falling down! Falling down! London bridge is falling down, my fair lady," nyanyi Sebastian.

"Suara papa jelek! Papa diem aja deh," kata Ciel nyolot.

_'Kalau dia bukan majikanku, sudah kuhabisi kali,'_ batin Sebastian.

Tak lama, Ciel pun tertidur, sedangkan Sebastian sama sekali belum tidur.

Sebenarnya, Sebastian ingin kabur, hanya saja Ciel yang 'bandel' saat tidur tidak membiarkan Sebastian kabur begitu saja.

Kaki Ciel ditaruh di atas perut Sebastian dan tangan Ciel ditaruh di atas leher Sebastian, sehingga Sebastian tidak dapat bergerak.

_Esoknya..._

"Papa! Ohayou!" kata Ciel sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sebastian.

"Iya, papa bangun," kata Sebastian.

"Aku ingin sarapan!" kata Ciel.

"Baik, papa akan siapkan," jawab Sebastian sembari mengajak Ciel ke ruang makan.

Saat ia sudah sampai di ruang makan, ia melihat mulai dari taplak yang berantakan, piring makan yang retak, bunga di dalam vas yang layu, dan roti yang gosong.

"Bard! Maylene! Fini!" teriak Sebastian.

"Iya! Ada apa, Sebastian-san?" tanya mereka bertiga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga ruang makan bisa seberantakan ini?" tanya Sebastian dengan tangan yang mengepal, bersiap-siap untuk menjitak mereka bertiga.

Saat Sebastian mengomeli Bard, Maylene, dan Fini, Ciel berlari-lari di ruang makan.

Sialnya, Ciel tidak melihat ada kulit pisang yang terdapat di lantai hingga ia pun terjatuh.

Tak sengaja, kepalanya terbentur meja.

"Ciel!" teriak semuanya ketika melihat Ciel terjatuh.

"Ciel! Ciel! Kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya Sebastian panik.

"Ciel!" teriak semuanya.

"Ukh, jangan berisik. Kepalaku pusing," jawab Ciel.

"Syukurlah! Papa kira kamu bakalan kenapa-napa lagi," kata Sebastian.

"Papa?" tanya Ciel.

"Iya! Papa! Ini papa!" jawab Sebastian sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sebastian, jangan bercanda! Dan siapa yang menyuruh kalian memanggilku Ciel?" omel Ciel.

Semuanya saling berpandangan dan berkata, "Bocchan sendiri,"

"Hah? Aku sendiri? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Ciel setengah marah.

"Ini," kata Maylene sembari menyodorkan sesuatu ke Ciel.

Ternyata, benda yang disodorkan Maylene ke Ciel adalah sebuah foto.

Foto di mana mereka makan bersama, Ciel mengacau dapur, Ciel main di taman, dan Ciel tidur bersama Sebastian.

"Apa maksudnya ini semua?" tanya Ciel shock.

"Begini, bocchan kemarin amnesia dan kami disuruh memanggil bocchan dengan nama Ciel. Sehabis itu, Ciel juga menganggap Sebastian sebagai papa Ciel dan memanggilnya papa," jawab Fini.

"Tidak mungkin aku begitu! Sebastian!" panggil Ciel.

"Benar, bocchan. Kemarin, aku menjadi papa bocchan," jawab Sebastian tanpa dosa.

"Tidak mungkiiiiin!"

**OWARI

* * *

**

Yah, segitu saja.

Atashi tau kalau ini fic kurang komedi dan ga lucu sama sekali. /plak

Atashi paling ga bisa bikin humor, kalau bikin humor juga takutnya nanti kegaringan.

Maafkan hamba yah, Ciel. -nahan tawa- /plak

Yang pasti, di sini yang paling OOC Sebastian dan William. ==a

Apa yah pendapat William FC? o.O -siap" dibacok William FC-


End file.
